


Cielo, mia moglie!

by Tabata



Series: Run! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: A marzo la sera fa freddo.





	Cielo, mia moglie!

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T#9  
> prompt: fuga

A marzo la sera fa freddo. Giulio non se lo ricorda finché non si ritrova nudo su un terrazzo al quarto piano. Il marmo è così gelido che gli sta bruciando le piante dei piedi e tenersi stretti al corpo i vestiti appallottolati non lo riscalda per niente. Gli sembra di essere stato catapultato improvvisamente in una vignetta della Settimana Enigmistica e non sa se ridere o piangere. La verità è che se si trova in questa situazione può incolpare soltanto se stesso. Lui lo sapeva, quando questa storia è cominciata, che Massimiliano era felicemente sposato, perciò era solo questione di tempo prima che sua moglie rientrasse a casa due ore prima del previsto e costringesse Giulio ad una rocambolesca fuga dalla camera da letto attraverso la finestra. 

Quando hanno sentito la porta di casa aprirsi e il tintinnio delle chiavi in mano a Serena, il cuore ha cominciato a battergli fortissimo e, tra i latrati del dalmata che faceva le feste alla sua padrona nell'altra stanza, Giulio ha pensato distintamente che gli sarebbe venuto un infarto. Sarebbe morto lì, in una casa non sua, accanto ad un uomo non suo, nudo come un verme su un tappeto IKEA Ibsted da tredici euro. Una fine inqualificabile. Se ci ripensa anche solo adesso che sono passati dieci minuti, invece, gli viene quasi da ridere perché la scena deve essere stata molto comica.

Giulio ha sentito la porta aprirsi per primo e ha dovuto staccarsi forzatamente di dosso Massimiliano che era già pronto per il secondo round. A quel punto Serena ha chiamato Massimiliano, avvisando che era rientrata, e Massimiliano è andato nel panico. Ha cominciato ha guardarsi intorno, rendendosi conto molto velocemente che erano in trappola. Serena avrebbe posato le chiavi, accarezzato il cane, si sarebbe tolta il cappotto, se erano fortunati anche le scarpe, e poi, non trovandolo in salotto, sarebbe venuta dritta in camera da letto e li avrebbe trovati insieme. Fine del matrimonio. Sipario.

“Nell'armadio!” Gli ha ordinato, con uno di quei sussurri a voce alta che la gente usa sempre quando vuole esternare la propria urgenza ma senza farsi sentire troppo.

Giulio, che stava freneticamente raccogliendo i suoi vestiti sparsi per tutta la camera, si è voltato e gli ha indicato il triste armadio a due ante per lasciargli intendere che non solo era troppo basso per contenerlo in altezza, ma era pure per metà pieno di cassetti, quindi a meno che Massimiliano non lo facesse a pezzi e non lo riponesse con cura fra calzini e mutande, non c'era modo che Giulio potesse nascondersi lì. “Cosa sei, scemo? Come ci entro io là dentro?”

“Allora fuori! Sul balcone!” Massimiliano gli aveva messo in mano i pantaloni, la camicia, i calzini e le scarpe e poi lo aveva spinto verso la portafinestra senza che Giulio potesse protestare. E così, la prima immagine che Roma aveva avuto di lui quella sera era stata il suo sedere rotondo e arrossato che si avviava a congelarsi dietro una persiana. Giulio non sa esattamente come Massimiliano abbia spiegato a Serena il letto disfatto e il dettaglio non trascurabile che non è neanche ora di cena e lui è già mezzo nudo, ma qualsiasi cosa sia deve aver funzionato perché li sente ridere.

“Brutta serata?” Chiede all'improvviso una voce alle sue spalle.

Giulio si gira di scatto e vede che c'è un ragazzo affacciato al balcone di fianco. Il suo primo istinto è quello di fuggire, ma si rende conto che non può andare da nessuna parte – anzi, a meno che quei due non escano a cena fuori e Massimiliano abbia la prontezza di spirito di non chiuderlo in casa, probabilmente rimarrà su questo balcone fino a domattina – perciò accetta il proprio destino e sospira. “Immagino che come antennista sono poco credibile, vero?”

“Già, ma non è la mancanza di vestiti sai?” Dice lo sconosciuto con un mezzo sorriso. “Sono le prestazioni. So per esperienza personale che i tecnici che vengono a casa tua e ti fanno urlare in quel modo, esistono solo nei porno.”

Giulio arrossisce, confuso. “Cosa...?”

“Il mio salotto ha una parete in comune con la camera da letto di Massimiliano,” il tipo si stringe nelle spalle. “Comunque scavalca, dai, ti offro un caffè.”

“Grazie.”

Giulio gli sta lanciando i vestiti, per avere le mani libere mentre scavalca la ringhiera che separa i due balconi, quando il tipo con tranquillità aggiunge. “Non ho neanche una moglie che può tornare in anticipo.”

A marzo la sera fa freddo per stare nudi sul balcone, ma a Giulio decisamente poteva andare peggio.


End file.
